Too Slow
by AdelphaHighbrow
Summary: Felix realizes his mistake with Izzy.


Just a one shot to make me feel better about how long my other Fizzy stuff is taking. Inspired by Cat Stevens "Here Comes My Baby." I require reviews.

I disclaim ownership.

_The classroom was buzzing with the noise of children aged six through seventeen chattering, joking, giggling, mocking, teasing, and throwing paper made weapons at one another. Mr. Pettibone had stepped out. Felicity King and Sara Stanley were engaging Gus Pike in conversation, Sally Potts was flirting with a Lester, Morgan Pettibone was dodging Rupert Gillis's paper wads. Felix King, facing forward in his seat at the back of the classroom was focusing fully on the small, soft hands lying atop his own. He stared intently, his tongue poking out and brows knit together; Evidence of his concentration. Palms facing up, he, in a quick jerk attempted to flip them over and smack the second pair of hands. She was too quick. Izzy Pettibone, chin length bob, in her cream coloured button up shirt and suspenders pulled her hands back to her chest at the threat. She held folded them there in a prayerful position. Her face beamed and she let a giggle slip out before reaching back out and letting her hands, once again, rest on his. The instant she did he resumed his attack- but once again she anticipated it! As she giggled louder Felix scowled. _"Too slow!" _He huffed at her taunt._ "You'll never get me!"

_Felix dropped the cords that were pulling his sled behind him and took off in a sprint following his companion. His long legs made grand strides but couldn't seem to get close enough to her. He took deep breaths through his nose so the air wouldn't be so cold when it got to his lungs. All he could hear were his own paced breaths and the crunching of the snow beneath two pairs of feet. He was gaining up on her. Izzy's long braid bounced behind her and she reached up to keep her hat on her head as she ran. Then she stopped. She'd reached the pond before him. She crouched over, pulling her knit hat off and pinning it under her hand where she rested it on her knee. She found a balance there, just before the trousers hemmed off and the stockings began. Felix reached her seconds later. They both took a moment to catch their breaths and the only sound was the two of them gasping for air. Puffs of white came from their mouths with each heavy breath hitting the cold air. The cold was sharp and it began to hurt his lungs. She laughed in between her heaves. Her lips were red, and wisps of baby hair escaped her braid to frame her face. With a beaming smile and bright, vibrant eyes she panted,_"Too slow," _and laughed again._

_The Presbyterian Youth Group had a famously successful turnout for their fundraising tournament. Other hopeful young athletes from all over the Island had shown up to the White Sands for a weekend of competitive recreational games. There had been baseball, football, field hockey, golf, tennis, volleyball on the beach, and a whole assortment of other games whose ticket sales all benefitted the foreign missions. Felix King was in the courtyard of the hotel that faced the ocean. He'd just returned from the beach hoping to find Izzy Pettibone and watch the next game with her. Just as he was approaching the outdoor dining area the White Sands reserved for warm weather he saw her. She stepped out of the glass paned door into the sunlight. She was wearing a white tennis costume with her wavy hair loose around her face. It took Felix aback to see her so informally and he hesitated on the next step. She paused where she stood, propped her tennis racket against her leg so she could reach up and pull her hair back; No doubt, before critics could see her. There was a light glow to her skin that spoke to the physical activities she'd just been engaged in. Her eyes also glowed, he could tell even from the distance. She appeared on the patio of the luxury hotel in all her glory as reincarneted Athena. Just as the thought had formed in his head a tall brunette with rugged good looks stepped out of the open door behind her and shut it. She saw him and picked up her racket. He took her free hand in his and started down the stairs with her. She smiled up at the man with her warm smile that made her eyes seem lively and bright and trotted down the stairs weightlessly. She stopped when she saw him but didn't release her hand from the young man's grasp. He heard her soft voice chide him about hurrying to the next game but it was as if his mind couldn't recognize she was speaking a language he knew. His ears delayed telling his brain what she said. As they swept past him he felt suddenly detached from his surroundings. He could only hear a voice echoing in his head, _"Too slow, Felix. Too slow."


End file.
